The use of body and hand lotions has escalated with the recognition that such lotions have properties desirable for many users. Lotions are also being used by those historically not apt to use such products such as mechanics, plumbers, machinists and the like. Most of these users of lotions are continually on the go and require a lotion dispensing device which is easy to carry, convenient, stored in a readily accessible place, and useful in applying and spreading a lotion to a desired body part. The present invention solves these problems by providing a lotion dispensing device which is easily carried by user in his or her shirt pocket, notebook, purse, or any other handy location for easy access, while the lotion dispensing device is dimensioned similar to a pen and includes an internal cavity for receiving a replaceable lotion cartridge, and a roller spreader which quickly dispenses and spreads lotion on a given area of the user's skin. Furthermore, the device includes a useful clip for securing the lotion dispensing device to a user's pocket and/or notebook thereby preventing the dispensing device from being dropped or inadvertently falling from a user's pocket.
There have been numerous prior art devices for dispensing lotion. Some of the relevant prior art patents are as follows:
Arispe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,111 discloses a compact applicator for tanning lotions and the like with a retractable telescoping handle which attaches to an applicator base. This device is extremely useful for a user who would like to apply tanning lotion to inaccessible portions of his or her body. Although this device is extremely useful for applying tanning lotion by a single user, it does not provide a handy easy to use lotion applying device which may be stored in a user's shirt pockets and/or notebook and further providing a roller lotion spreader and dispenser.
Sutton, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661 discloses a lotion dispensing lotion applicator which includes a fibrous pad applicator which is saturated with lotion and further including a telescoping handle element to provide access to remote areas of the user's body. This device is also useful for its stated purposes however it does not solve the problem as the present invention which provides a easy to store, and easy to utilize lotion applicator which fits easily into a user's front shirt pocket as the present invention. Tice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,441 discloses a combined skin lotion dispenser and applicator which includes a thin walled container providing a manually squeezable means for dispensing the lotion therein to a bottle type applicator covered with a fabric saturating dispenser. This applying device is useful for those who wish to apply lotion at home at there leisure. This device is not adaptable for use for people on the go as the present invention which includes a roller ball spreader applicator allowing the lotion to be dispensed without saturating any portion of the dispensing device which allows the device to be carried and handled in different locations and conditions by the user.
Harrigan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,688 discloses a suntan lotion bracelet formed from a tubular body configured in a shape of a ring. This novel device allows sun tanners to have ready access to lotion contained within a bracelet. The present invention differs from the Harrigan in that the user's lotion is provided in a easy to carry dispensing device which is easily carried in a pocket and/or notebook. Additionally, Harrigan requires a person to wear a bracelet, which for some users such as plumbers, mechanics and machinist is impractical and sometimes forbidden.
Scuderi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,106 discloses a spherical ball applicator for applying lotion to different parts of the human body. The applicator includes an elongated body shape allowing the applicator to reach inaccessible areas of the user's body. This device is also useful for reaching inaccessible body parts of the user allowing a single user to apply lotion where desired and differs from the present invention in that the present invention is adaptable to be easily carried by a user, and does not include an elongated body shape, which would render its impractical for its stated purpose.
Welsh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,490 discloses a dispenser for flowable material having a squeezable container with a combination handle and closure member. The Welsh device is useful for providing a small easy to carry dispenser. The present invention differs from Welsh in that the present invention does not include a squeezable dispensing means. Additionally, the squeezable dispensing arrangement of Welsh would render the present invention inoperable since the contents may be inadvertently dispensed when not desired. The present invention must be able to be carried by a user in a pocket with sufficient confidence by the user that the device won't inadvertently dispense lotion in the user's pocket or any other place where the user may store the dispensing device. The present invention accomplishes this by providing a roller type dispenser and spreader which is only activated when a user contacts the roller ball assembly to the user's skin and purposefully rolls the ball over skin to be covered with lotion. Furthermore the present invention includes a cover member for covering the dispensing roller ball orifice, further preventing inadvertent lotion dispensing.